Dragon Wings
by Pricat
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup's daughter Yana is half human and dragon and lonely until she meets an Night Fury and he'll help her find where she belongs
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N_**

**_I felt like writing this as How To Train Your Dragon will be on Sky Movies soon and it got me excited._**

**_This is a strange idea but hope fans will like._**

**_Astrid and Hiccup's daughter Yana is half human and Night Fury because of dragon blood in Hiccup but is an outcast until she meets an Night Fury and they bond but Yana longs to find somewhere to belong but maybe her new friend will help her._**

**_This first chapter is the prologue showing how Yana was born half human and Night Fury._**

* * *

_It was a quiet night in Berk but in a house something special was happening as Astrid was giving birth to a child as Hiccup and Toothless were in awe but the Night Fury was impatient knowing that the young hatchling would befriend him when it was old enough._

_"Hey calm down buddy._

_I know you're excited about my kid._

_But you have to wait._

_Human babies don't come from eggs." Hiccup said._

_"Yeah but I cab't help it." Toothless replied through Dragon tongue._

_Hiccup had heard of Dragon Tongue and had learnt it a long time ago as he was always curious about what Toothless was saying but sometimes it was annoying._

_But after a long time he and Toothless heard crying as they ran into the room seeing an infant but it was hovering over Astrid's arms making Toothless stunned but smiled._

_"She has dragon blood in her._

_Night Fury blood to be exact." Toothless said._

_He then walked towards Astrid on his paws so he could get a closer look at the hatchling._

_She had her father's eyes but sensed she was different making him smile._

_He knew she would be like her father getting older._

_"Awwwww she's cute!" Hiccup said as he was holding her._

_Astrid was wondering how on Berk their daughter had dragon blood in her but Toothless was nuzzling the infant hatchling as he'd wrapped his wing around her like a blanket which was cute._

_"What should we name her?" Astrid asked Hiccup._

_"Yana." he answered._

_Astrid then saw Yana asleep in Toothless's grip._

_She hoped that Yana would ber okay even if she was different._

_"Let's not mention to my father that his granddaughter's half human and dragon._

_He might freak." Hiccup told her._

_Astrid smiled at the mental image._

_She hoped things would be okay for their child..._


	2. Helping One Of Their Kin

T

**A/N**

**Here's more and twelve years have passed and Yana has grown into a twelve year old but feeling like a misfit but upset and flies off.**

* * *

welve years had passed since that fateful night in Berk and the young infant had grown into a twelve year old woman that looked like her father with her hair and eye slits but she was in the forest, her favourite place to be since childhood.

Her childhood had been rough as the kids of Berk were mean to her and didn't want to be friends with a kid who was half dragon and many tears had fallen from her eyes but she hoped that turning thirteen would make things better as she wanted to fly away from Berk and find somewhere she belonged but promised her father she wouldn't until she was an adult.

She was supposed to be at dragon training with the other kids as both Hiccup and Stoick thought it would help her make friends but Yana knew that wouldn't happen as the kids were too afraid of her to talk to her but Toothless didn't care as he was the only one who understood her but felt guilty as he'd used some of his blood to heal Hiccup a long time ago before she was born but Hiccup made him not tell her as it would upset her.

She then heard growling seeing a flash of blue flame as a certain Night Fury landed beside her seeing sadness in her eyes.

"_Shouldn't you be at dragon training?_

_Hiccup's going to be upset."_ Toothless told her.

"I know but dragon training won't help me make friends Toothless.

Berk hates me." Yana said looking away.

There was a twinge of sadness in him as he had seen some of the kids throw fish at her to see if she would eat it and had heard them call her mean things.

He saw her black scaled wings flap as she flew off but wanted to go after her but decided not to as she would be upset.

He then went back to Hiccup.

* * *

Yana sighed as she was in the heart of the forest as she hadn't meant to fly off like that but was feeling unloved and wanted to be accepted and hoped her father wouldn't be too angry and knew from Toothless he'd been a misfit when he was her age and finding and befriending him had helped him but knew there weren't any male Night Furies in Berk besides Toothless.

But she sensed an aura in the forest that made her curious as it was dragon but not hers or Toothless's but was coming from a cage not too far from here as she flew off and landed on the island with the dragon graveyards and gasped seeing that there was a dragon in the cage but tired and malnourished and had burn marks.

She felt anger in her rise like dragon flame as she hated seeing dragons mistreated and knew this Night Fury didn't come from Berk.

Even though the viking clan her father was chieftain of were friends with dragons, other Viking clans weren't and had a feeling one of the clans had dumped it here to die which she wouldn't let happen as she made powerful claw marks making the bars of the cage break from her strength.

"_Yana!_

_You know going here is forbidden._

_Your father would be disappointed if you were here._" she heard a familiar voice reprimand her.

But Toothless was stunned seeing the dragon that his niece had found as anger was boiling in him too knowing that this was a terrible thing.

"We can help him right?" Yana asked.

"_We can._

_Your father is a skilled dragon healer._

_He'll know what to do."_ Toothless told her.

Yana saw the anger in his eyes had faded as he understood she'd came here to help the dragon and not to disobey her father but was proud of her knowing she was like her father and knew she hated when he said that as they were flying to Berk with the strange Night Fury but he had a crescent moon shaped mark on his forehead.

Yana was very curious about the Night Fury but would have to wait as they arrived at her father's house but watched as her dark scaled uncle went to get her father and hoped the Night Fury would be okay...


	3. Patience

**A/N**

**Here's more and Hiccup finds out about the new Night Fury as Toothless and Yana bring it to his home so he can heal it but Ysna wants to talk to it and Toothless is understanding.**

**I thank Toothless the Night Fury for faving this.**

* * *

Hiccup was in awe seeing another Night Fury but understood as Toothless had explained to him how Yana had found him and wasn't angry knowing she'd sensed the dragon's aura and had wanted to help him.

"Bring him into the stable boy." he said.

Toothless obeyed bringing in the strange new Night Fury into the stable which Hiccup had turned it into a place for injured dragons to recover as Toothless placed the Night Fury on the sofy hay but heard purring as he left leaving it to rest and saw Yana waiting for the Night Fury to wake up so she could talk to him through Dragon Tongue.

He shook his black scaled head at her but understood her wanting to talk to the new Night Fury when he woke up.

"_Come on Yana we should let him rest._

_You can talk to him when he wakes up as he'll be taking a longer time to recover from what happened to him._

_Your father needs your help._

_We should all go flying together later." _he told her.

Yana nodded as they went into the house seeing Hiccup making an elixir that would help heal the new Night Fury's wounds and knew Toothless could help befriend the new Night Fury.

Yana was helping them with dinner and they would be going flying together later making Yana very happy as she loved flying.

She then was making aomething for the new Night Fury when he woke up as knowing he would be hungry.

Hiccup smiled knowing his daughter was very compassionate especially towards dragons.

He hoped she would be okay as she hadn't shown up at dragon training today and Toothless had told him she'd flown off after telling him dragon training wouldn't help her make friends.

All he wanted was for Yana to have friends human and dragon as he felt like a bad father after Astrid had disappeared on Yana's fifth birthday but knew the village thought it was Yana's fault but it wasn't.

He then saw her leave after finishing her meal.

* * *

Yana made sure nobody was around as she opened the stable door as she carried the fish stew with her into there as she was hoping the new Night Fury was awake yet but had a sling on it's wing as it had been broken but she knew her father had healed the other wounds on him but was curious about him and how she'd found him in that cage in the dragon graveyards.

Her eyes were getting heavy with sleep as it was late but they were getting heavy as she was tired but closed in sleep as the hay was soft but her father wouldn't mind knowing she did this a lot instead of sleeping in her own bed like normal Viking kids did but understood Yana was different.

* * *

The night wind was blowing through Hiccup's brown red hair as he and Toothless were taking a late night flight like they always did especially when they had things on their mind but Toothless sensed his friend was worrying about Yana.

"_You're not a bad father Hiccup._

_Yana thinks the world of you._

_But she doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself._

_But she seems curious about that Night Fury we found earlier._

_You're thinking about Astrid."_ he assured him.

"I know buddy.

I hate how Berk is mean to Yana.

Just because of what she is.

Maybe that new Night Fury can help her.

I hope Astrid's okay out there." he answered.

Toothless smiled knowing Astrid was tough and could handle anything like when they were younger and she was the best in dragon training until he met Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled at the memory yawning.

"We should get some sleep." he said.

Toothless agreed with a soft purr as they landed at the house but saw Hiccup get off him but they headed to the stable as Hiccup opened the door gently finding Yana asleep with her wings curled around her to keep her warm.

Toothless then yawned climbing onto the soft hay but lay beside Yana wrapping his wings around her in a comforting way knowing he was like a brother to her.

Hiccup smiled closing the doors and heading into the house yawning.

* * *

That morning, Yana felt something nuzzle her as her green eye slits opened but saw it wasn't Toothless that had woken her but the new Night Fury but she was happy he'd woken but was unseen right now meaning he was scared of her and she knew how to get his trust by using fish like her father had done many years ago when he first found Toothless.

"Stay here, okay?

I'll be right back." she said leaving the stable.

She then entered the house.

She hoped her idea would work.


	4. Giving Him His Name

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino for reviewing and it doesn't have anything to do with the movie but I like where it's going.**

**Yana is bonding with the new Night Fury but making her feel better.**

* * *

Yana entered the stable as she saw the new Night Fury was just sitting there but calm as she could sense his aura as she approached with fish as her got excited making her laugh.

"I know you like fish.

You can have it." she told him.

_Thanks Yana._

_The fish is very delicious._

_How do you know?_

_That we like fish?_

Yana smiled at the Night Fury's words knowing her father had done the same when he first met Toothless years ago.

"My Dad used it on Toothless when they first met." Yana answered.

She then heard her father call her into the house as it was time for breakfast as she left the stable but headed into the house seeing Hiccup standing over a stove but she sat at the table and sighed as Hiccup turned around.

"Hey honey I have to go dragon training today.

Your grandfather will be here if you need him.

I know you and your Night Fury friend will be okay." he told her.

Yana was relieved she wasn't going with him as the other kids always made fun of her for being half human asnd dragon but she knew he was aware of what some of the people of Berk said about her.

She was eating but was thinking of going for a flight when he was gone.

She left after finishing.

Hiccup sighed knowing she faced problems.

He then headed to the stable but saw Toothless get excited knowing they were dragon training today.

Yana smiled seeing them together as she was unseen right now.

She knew that power came in handy when she wanted to sneak around.

But she saw her father leave on Toothless.

She then entered the stable seeing the new Night Fury appear but eating fish that she'd brought him and had a feeling her father had given him some more.

_Mmmmm... the fish is good._

_Where did that human go?_

_Along with the other Night Fury._

_" _The human is my father Hiccup.

The other Night Fury is his friend and my uncle Toothless." she said.

The Night Fury understood as he smiled as he was liking it here.

"You don't have an name huh?

I wanna give you one." Yana told him.

_oKay Yana._

_I always wanted an name._

_My mother was kept prisoner by the clan._

_But being here is okay._

Yana understood as she'd never seen her mother since she was born but was stroking his black scaled back.

"I wanna call you Nikju.

Is that okay?" she said.

The Night Fury nodded in reply.

_it's okay Yana._

_It sounds mysterious._

_We Night Furies are very mysterious._

_Y_ana smiled as she climbed on his back and Nikju took off into the air as the wind blew through her brown red hair as she loved flying either riding on Nikju or Toothless or using her dragon wings.

She then saw blasts of fire coming as some of the other kids and their dragons were picking on them making Yana annoyed as she knew they pickedf on her but was emitting blasts of blue flame from her mouth knocking some kids off their dragons but Nikju saw Toothless stop them before things got worse but Hiccup sighed seeing Yana and Nikju fly away.

"We should go see if they're okay buddy." Hiccup told him.

_What about dragon training?_

_We should keep going on._

_I'm sure we can talk to her afterwards._

Hiccup sighed knowing Toothless was right.

He hoped Yana would be okay.

* * *

Yana was in the forest with Nikju but had a few burns from the fight.

"I'll be okay Nikju.

Those guys normally pick fights with me.

Because I'm different." she told him.

She then headed to a lake as they were taking a drink.

_this water is delicious._

_We should stay here for a while._

_Y_ana nodded at his words as she was feeling bad.


	5. Finding Another Night Fury

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to those who reviewed so far and glad you like.**

**Yana and Nikju meet another Night Fury who's blind but outcastedf from her Night Fury clan but both friends can understand how she feels about being different.**

* * *

Yana was quiet but heard crying as it was coming from the heart of the forest as she and Nikju were curious but she and him then walked into the heart of the forest as Nikju saw another Night Fury but it was female but she seemed sad.

Yana then approached as she could sense her sadness making her curious as Nikju stoppedf her.

_Let me talk to her Yana._

_Maybe she's shy and I can get her to trust us and we can help her with whatever is bothering her._

She understood her dragon friend as he approached the female Night Fury but she was stunned sensing his aura.

_Who're you?_

_I don't know you._

Nikju wondered why she was sad.

_I'm Nikju._

_Can't you see me?_

The female Night Fury frowned at his reply.

_I'm sorry if I upset you._

_My friend Yana is different like you._

_She's half human and Night Fury._

_You'll like her._

Yana understood as she knew how it felt to be different.

"What's your name?" she asked the female Night Fury.

_My name is Toph._

_I was born blind._

_But the other Night Furies didn't like me._

_Because I'm different._

Yana then stroked her.

"It'll be okay Toph.

You have us." she said in dragon tongue.

Toph relaxed at her touch.

_Thank you Yana._

_Your friendship means a lot to me._

_Along with Nikju._

Yana smiled at Toph's words.

But they saw her go into a cave as she lived there for a long while since she came to this place but Nikju wanted to join her in the cave along with Yana but heard Hiccup calling.

"We have to go now." Yana said.

_Is it okay if I stay here?_

_I can talk to Toph._

Yana ubderstood as she hugged him.

"Yes you can." she told him.

She then left the forest.

She hoped that Toph was okay.

* * *

Hiccup noticed that Yana was quiet while eating lunch and noticed that Nikju wasn't with her.

"We made an new dragon friend.

Her name's Toph.

She's totally blind.

Nikju's with her in the forest." she answered.

Hiccup was in awe at this but wanted to go find her but knew that Yana wouldn't tell him where Toph was but understood sd he knew she cared about Nikju and Toph like he did about Toothless.

She then finished her lunch and left the house.


End file.
